1. Field of Invention
The present invention relates to a notebook computer, and more particularly, to a notebook computer constructed to have a speaker that is advantageous to miniaturization and slimness and has sufficient sound quality to provide high-quality sound.
2. Description of the Prior Art
It can be said that there is a recent tendency for a portable notebook computer to be more miniaturized and lighter. Even such a notebook computer is provided with a speaker for performing functions such as playback of audio and video files. As shown in FIG. 1 illustrating a conventional notebook computer, the notebook computer generally comprises a main body 1 and a display unit 3 installed to be folded with respect to the main body 1. The main body 1 contains an information-processing device including a CPU and has a keyboard unit 5 with a plurality of input keys 7 installed on a top surface of the main body 1.
According to the prior art, a speaker (not shown) is generally installed in a portion a at the rear of the input keys, which corresponds to a rear end of the main body 1, or a portion Sb in front of the input keys, which corresponds to a front end of the main body 1. That is, it can be found that the speaker is conventionally installed in the portion of the top surface of the main body 1, which corresponds to a portion outside the keyboard unit 5. As shown in FIG. 1, the portion of the top surface of the main body, which is over the speaker, is formed with a plurality of through-holes Ha or Hb.
However, a variety of parts for processing data in the notebook computer are installed substantially within such portions Sa and Sb. Therefore, since different parts are installed within the portions Sa and Sb, it is considered that the portions substantially suffer from spatial limitations on installation of the speaker.
Recently, there is a tendency for a notebook computer to be miniaturized and slimmed. In consideration of the tendency of light weight and slimness as well as the limitations on installation of a speaker described above, it can be understood that there are certain limitations on installation of a relatively larger speaker with sufficient sound quality. Generally, it will be apparent that since a speaker used for a main speaker has a relatively larger size than one used for an auxiliary speaker, this speaker is somewhat difficult to install in such a narrow portion (a portion considerably suffering from spatial limitations).